Hearts, Unchained!
by PurpleAngel1
Summary: " The Time He Wraps a Arm around Me, and Pulls me closer while sleeping. It makes our Life Complete" A dillogical Rajvi story!.. Includes Family too :) *Read and Review*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heya everyone :) Well, again a Rajvi story :) **

**So here it goes... Enjoy ;) and don't forget to review! **

* * *

><p>"Rajaaatt pleaseee" she said with a irritated look on her face.<p>

"Purviiiiii" He says while trying to jump and grab her.

She was taking steps back till she fell on the sofa and he held her quickly. His deep brown eyes looked down into hers. She couldn't resist to surrender herself but that wasn't any time for all that, there was plenty to do.

" Rajat please chodiye naaa..." She says while trying to push him back, again with a very irritated look.

" Aese kaise chod du Purvi?" He says while trying to kissing her neck.

Purvi was never like that, she never got irritated but Time was her only reason for loosing temper.  
>All need to reach ACP's house till 12 noon and already it was 11:50. It took more than 20 minutes there if there was no traffic, but you ought to get traffic on a Sunday morning. She couldn't bear to be late because they had to plan for a case in disguise.<p>

**Flashback- 20 mins ago.**

Purvi got dressed in a beautiful sky blue colored sari, with a pretty pearl jewelry set. With her hair left open to fly in fresh air. In simple words, she looked like someone who's beauty can't be described in words.

Rajat came out wearing a black suit, with a skin-fit white shirt looking a Macho :*

Both were off course distracted from what they had to do originally. Purvi was controlling herself but he wasn't ready to leave his gorgeous wife. She knew she had to go but Rajat had already lost senses seeing her, for which she got irritated.

**Flashback ends.**

Rajat was busy kissing Purvi's neck and face while she was thinking of ideas to make him leave her and move towards ACP sir's house..

Just then she heard the phone ring. She begged him to leave her. He couldn't see his lady-love requesting him too much for something, He left her and she stood up to attend the call, which was from her collegue and friend shreya.

_Purvi:_ Hello

Before anything Rajat held her from waist and started to kiss her bare back and neck but she was experienced and used to this habit of his. :*

_Shreya_: Purvi! Jaldi aaa yaar kahan reh gayi.

_Purvi:_ Arey aa rhi hu.

Purvi somehow dismissed shreya with a assurance of coming within 15 mins. She finally cut the call.

Purvi: Rajat please chal lijiyee. 11:55 ho gaye hei... (But before she could say anything further)...

His lips grabbed her lips and he kissed deep and deeper. Nibbling her lips and sucking them sometimes. But there was something missing, she wasn't responding. He tried to kiss hard but she didn't respond. Rajat left her lips and pulled her more closer almost leaving no distance between their bodies.

_**Rajat:** _Purvii please...

_**Purvi:**_ Par Rajattt hume jaana haii

_**Rajat:**_ accha ek baar sirf, phir paaka chalengey.

How could she deny him now?, if she did it will brake his heart. So she quickly leaned and held his lips and kissed him with passion but she separated within the next few seconds. He wasn't satisfied with this few second kiss.

He had to leave her because he promised to do so. She quickly looked again into the mirror and made herself presentable again and they left quickly.

Fortunately, Rajat knew a shortcut and they reached ACP Sir's house just 15 minutes late, which wasn't considered as late because it happens sometimes.

Rajat and Purvi were siting differently, during the discussion Rajat stared at Purvi in between making her to skip heartbeats. Finally, they discussed the plan and everybody seprated to catch the culprit.

Rajvi and Abhirika went to a hotel in disguise, all were dedicated to the case and Rajat got no time for any moments with Purvi.

Finally, the culprit was caught. The case was over. ACP asked them for dinner at his house, to which everyone agreed. Eveyone settled on the dinnig table as they food was served.

Abhijeet was trying to point out something to Daya, who was sitting just beside him. He couldn't say it aloud and not even in his ear.

_Abhi:_ Shh sh Dayaa..(Very slowly)

Daya raised his eyebrow in order to ask whats the matter. Abhijeet was trying to point out something with his eyes. Finally, after much concentration on Abhi's signals and eye movements Daya got to know what he meant.

OMG! Daya couldn't control and water came out of his mouth like a waterfall and he started to cough. Everybody looked towards him and Abhi with a wicked smile rubbed his back. Daya was fine now but wasn't able to control the wicked grin on his face.

Purvi noticed duo looking at Rajat continuously. She felt something wrong and looked at him herself but she couldn't find anything wrong. She ignored them. Everyone was over with dinner.

...

While leaving Duo patted Rajat's back still with a wicked grin.

_Daya:_ Hume pata nahi tha Rajat ki tum itne shaitaan ho.

Abhi laughs while Rajat stands confused.

_Abhi:_ Hayee! Ab mein Purvi ko lucky kahun ya bechari kahun?

Rajat still stands confused.

Daya: Lagta hai samajh nahi aaya tumhe. Chalo kuch nahi hota.

Duo leave leaving a confused rajat behind.

...

**Rajvi's home**

Rajvi reached home. They were preparing to sleep. Purvi suddenly noticed something.

She, with wide open eyes moved towards Rajat and stood very close to him. Rajat was astonished to see Purvi staring at him with wide eyes. She suddenly turns red and that could be seen clearly.

He was blankly looking at her.

_Purvi (Very slowly):_ Rajat?

Rajat nods.

Purvi extends her hand and touches his lips and wipes something and shows it to him.

Rajat gave a wide alluring smile, while she stood red.

A small amount of her lipstick was on his lips from the whole day! Finally she realized the reason for Duo's wicked smile. She stood still not able to think what to do now?

Rajat noticed her and cupped her face.

_Rajat:_ Kuch nahi hota Purvi. Kabhi-kabhi aesa ho jata hai.

She looked at him innocently, trying to accept what he just said. till then, he leaned in again catching her lips.

...

Both of them weren't feeling sleepy. So he turned on the TV and pulled her beside him. It was winter so they covered themselves with a blanket. He gripped her hands and sat side-hugging her.

Having nothing to watch, they started to watch Ashiqui 2. During some scenes, Purvi felt very uneasy, to which Rajat enjoyed a lot. It was raining, making the atmosphere very romantic.

Suddenly, the light goes off.

_Rajat:_ Arey yeh ekdum se light ko kya hogaya? (He tightens his grip on Purvi's hand)

Purvi was making short movements. Rajat thought to search for a torch. Suddenly, the lightning strikes Purvi who was scared of the thunder sound quickly hides herself inside the blanket and hugs Rajat from his waist. Rajat knowing of her fear of thunder sound, caresses her hair lovingly.

Rajat couldn't move as Purvi was holding him tight.

_Rajat:_ Lagta hai baarish ki wajah se light chali gayi hai. Kuch nahi hota hum dono yahin Sofa pe so jaate hein.

Purvi agrees.

...

It was mid-night now, Rajat moves his hand to grip Purvi but couldn't find her. He looks here and there but visibility was zero because of no light. He gets up wondering where has she gone. He finds the main door open.

Rajat pov: Itni raat ko bearish mein kahan chali gayi yeh?

He steps out, heavy rain drops fell on him and he got totally wet. He searches everywhere. Suddenly he heard shivering.

He moves towards that direction, and finds Purvi sitting under a tree shivering. He goes towards her.

_Rajat shocked and confused_ : Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?

Purvi stammers and says something which wasn't audible. Rajat calms a bit and holding her arms, he makes her stand up. She gets up and looks at him innocently still shivering.

Suddenly, he understands the reason. She came out to enjoy rain but sat there because of continuous thunder for which she was scared of. He smiles and she knew he has got it why she was here and smiles back wider.

Rajat lifts her in his arms and takes her inside. She was feeling really cold. Rajat wraps the blanket around her but even he was feeling cold. They sat on the sofa. Rajat gets a torch and asks Purvi to change clothes. Purvi changes and when she came back she saw Rajat already sleeping.

She feels bad as she knew his clothes was also wet. She shakes him, asking him to get up and change. Rajat shivers a bit denying to get up.

_Purvi:_ Uth jaiye na Rajat. Thand lag jaegi aapko.

Rajat blinks his eyes.

Purvi goes in to bring his clothes.

Purvi: Yeh lijiye ab uth jaiye.

Rajat gets up slowly and moves in to change. Soon he was out after changing. He saw Purvi searching something in the fridge.

_Rajat:_ Purvi? Kya dhundh rahi ho?

Purvi smiles big and comes with a big box of ice-cream. Rajat smiles in return.

She opens the box and gives him a spoon. Both fell over the sofa and started to share ice-cream. Purvi's mouth was covered with a layer of ice-cream. Rajat leans in and again with a alluring smile gave a open-mouth kiss, tasting all the ice-cream. She turned red faced but continued with her ice-cream. Suddenly both of them sneezed together. They looked at each other and burst into laughter.

Finally, they were over with their ice-cream. She keeps it in the kitchen again with the help of torch. As soon as she comes out, Rajat grips and pins her down to the sofa. Her heart-beat increases suddenly. He gave her a smile and lays over her. Entangling hands and kissing passionately. Soon she gets over her nervousness, and bites his lips during the kiss. He suddenly parts away.

_Rajat:_ Yeh kyaa kiya?

_Purvi_ laughs.

" Chaliye ab so jaiyee. Kal bureau bhi jaana hai. 3 ghante bache hein subah hone mein".

Rajat touches his lips and looks at her swelled lips too. They smiled and lay down on the sofa, covered themselves with blankets and slept turning off the torch.

... /\/\/\...

**A/n: Finally, this came to an end. I know this was illogical and not so good but this was just a random idea which I posted here. Well, the exact reason for posting it was to give the message that I need a BREAK. **

**I am taking a Break from ff. Not much but for just 2-3 weeks. I wont be giving any updates, I know they are too late. **

**And coming to this story, I can continue it but only for 2-3 more chaps. So SHOULD I CONTINUE? I will be continuing it just after more than 10 people give me the consent to continue it. **

**I Will give updates of all fics as soon as I come back.  
>Thankyou so much for reading :) Don't forget to review. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Heya!.. Finally I have updated this one ;) Though the reviews were a bit less than expected as the views were high, but no problems. I have to update for those who reviewed. **

**I hope you enjoy this one too ;) Rajvi Romance and Some Family Moments! :D **

It was morning, but still Rajvi were deep sound asleep in each others arms, cuddling. Suddenly the alarm disturbs them and Rajat's eyes open, he turns the alarm off as it was a holiday. They worked on Sunday, so they were having holiday on Monday. Rajat looks down to Purvi, and smiles seeing that innocent look on her face. She was sleeping hugging him tight.

Oh!.. How much did he love her? He loved her in every way and every morning whenever he looks at her, he falls for her Over and over again.

Purvi gets up as Rajat moves a bit. She smiles as she looks at Rajat staring at her.

**Purvi** sits up on the sofa. " Kya soch rahe hein Rajat".

**Rajat** while again pinning her down on the sofa and laying over her " Mein yeh soch raha tha ki bhgwaan ne tumhe kitni fursat mein bnaya hoga aur wobhi mere liye"

**Purvi:** " Acchaji? "She wraps one of her hands around his neck and from the other twitches his nose tip.

**Rajat:** "Hanji." Rajat rests his forhead over hers.

**Rajat:** "Aaj chutti hai Purvi.."

**Purvi:** "Toh fir?"

**Rajat:** "Toh fir kya? Aaj hum kahin nahi jaagey."

**Purvi:** "Nahii Rajat.. Aap mujhse promise kiya tha ki hum shopping chalengey."

**Rajat:** "Nahii.. Aaj hum yahin rahengey. idhar hi aur mein tumhe pyaar karunga, bohot saara pyaar. " he said in a seductive tone

**Purvi:** "Nahi Rajat.. Please. Aap ko mujhe.." (before she could speak anything) her lips were not under her control anymore. They were in control of Rajat's lips.

Now she dint deny, she has stopped him yesterday as well but now she wouldn't. After all, its Rajat, her Rajat.

She responded with a much deeper kiss, Rajat knew that this was a sign that she's ready to give up and surrender herself to him. He took the opportunity and turned her over him. She blushed as she saw Rajat's face moving towards her neck. He kissed ever inch of her neck and bit there. Everytime, during their romance Purvi got a fresh lovebite. It pained at first but she loved it anyways.

After a few more kissing sessions, and turning over and again turning down, they rested for seconds. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Purvi's eyes widened. She pushed Rajat to a side and asked him to open the door and then ran away to their room.

**Rajat:** "Kya hai koi na koi disturb kar hi deta hai.. Fir darwaaza bhi mujhe hi kholna padta hai. Madamji toh bhaag jaati hein."

He opens the door, settling his hair and finds the Doodhwala bhaiya there.

**Rajat:** "Bhaiya.. aap chutti ke din thodi der se aaya karo."

**Man:** "Sahab aaj chutti kahan hai? aaj toh Monday hai.."

**Rajat:** "Oh haan! Chalo tum rakho dhoodh aur jao."

The man left. Rajat enters and waits for Purvi.

**Rajat:** "Aajao Purvi. Wo gaya."

Purvi comes in settling herself.

**Purvi:** "Jaiye fresh ho jaiye. Mein breakfast bnati hu."

Rajat feels hungry too, so he goes off and Purvi gets into the kitchen.

After 10 minutes, Rajat comes back again, and finds Purvi working in the kitchen . Suddenly, he noticed something. He moves closer to her and hugs her form behind. He knew that Purvi might be suffering from pain as the lovebite was totally red. He moves his hand closer and carefully touches the bite.

**Purvi:** "aahh!"

**Rajat:** "Oh! sorry Purvi.." He carefully caressed that little wound.

Purvi smiles as she understands what he intended. At first it pained, but then the pain vanished slowly. Rajat leaves her and sits near the stove. With a child-like look, he stares at Purvi who is making breakfast.

Soon, rajvi finish up with the breakfast and Purvi goes to bath followed by Rajat. As soon as Purvi comes out, the beautiful smell of lavender spreads over the room, which attracted Rajat. He pulled her closer and kisses her forehead. He put his hand into those wet and soft hair of hers and smells them. That smell of her hair made him insane and she too loved that feel.

Just then, Rajat receives a call from Abhijit. Purvi requests him to put on speaker so that both can hear.

_"Hello.. gud mrng sir"_

_"Helloo.. gud morning Rajat. Tum Free ho?"_

_"Haan sir bataiye?"_

_"Wo actually, meine aur Daya ne plan kiya hai ki kyu na ek family trip ho jae aaj? Kitne din ho gye.."_

_"Haan sir zarur.. mein aur Purvi abhi aate hein aapke ghar. fir wahin se chalengey."_

_"Ok.. Bye!"_

The call ended.

Rajat looked at Purvi and found her with twinkling eyes and much exited face. She seemed so exited and happy. She ran to pack up a small bag for the day.

Rajat sitting, " Aaj ka romantic plan toh kharab ho gya. Chalo koi baat nahi.. " He smiles and goes off to check out Purvi.

**...**

**After 15 minutes-**

**Rajat:** "Chale?"

**Purvi:** "Uff! Kitni jaldi machate hein aap? Thodi der ka sabr rakhiye. Mujhe koi dhankey kapde nahi mil rahe hein."

**Rajat:** "Purvii.. Kuch bhi le lo naa.."

Purvi pulls out some clothes and pushes them into the bag with anger. Rajat smiles seeing her angry. He loved her in that angry mood.

**Purvi:** "Chaloo ab.." She walks out of the house, very fast.

Going out, Purvi laughs under her throat and waits for Rajat. Within moments, Rajat locks the house and they sit into the car.

Purvi stares out from the window.

**Rajat:** "Kyaa Purvi? Itna gussa mat hua karo?"

**Purvi (innocently):** "Meine kab gussa kiya?"

**Rajat:** "ohho toh abhi madam ne bade pyaar se kapde daalee aur.."

**Purvi:** "haan haan boliyee? aur kya?" she tries to suppress her smile but couldn't.

Rajat stops to speak, he smiles wider and pulls her closer, she rests her head on his shoulder.

**...**

**Duo Home-**

As soon as Rajvi step in, a little boy of around 4 years came running, followed by a little girl of 2 and a half years of age.

**Boy:"** Chachuu.." He wraps himself around Rajat's legs

Purvi smiles and picks up the little girl in her arms, who followed her elder brother.

**Purvi:** "Meri Pari kaisi hai?"

The girl hugs Purvi from her neck. Rajat takes the boy in his arms and moves inside the house.

The boy is Abhinav ( Son of Abhirika) and the girl is Diya ( Daughter of Dareya)

**Abhijit (while keeping aside the newspaper)**: "Aao aao Rajat-Purvi.."

Daya comes from the room, and Tarika and Shreya from the kitchen.

**Daya:** "Ander toh aane deta unhe Hero.. pehle hi chachu- chachu laga diya."

**Shreya:"** Aap dono ke aate hi bacche hume toh bhul hi jaate hein.."

Rajvi laugh.

Everybody settled. Abhinav jumped from Rajat's lap and moved towards Purvi.

**Abhinav:"** Chachii.. Chocolate?" he forwards his hand and jumps into Purvi's lap.

Everybody smile seeing the kid's love for Purvi.

Purvi opens her purse, takes out a chocolate and divides it in two giving 1 piece each to both Diya and Abhinav.

**Diya:** "Meleko wo waali chahiye.."

**Purvi:** "Beta, dono ki same-same hai."

**Diya:** "Naaii, bhaiya ki bali hai."

Abhinav thinks that maybe he got a bigger piece, so he runs to Rajat and sits beside him.

**Abhijit:** "Beta abhinav, chachi ne dono ko same piece diya hai, agar Diya keh rahi hai toh change karlo.

**Abhinav:** "Nahi Papa, yeh mera hai."

Diya makes a crying face and trembles towards Rajat.

**Diya:** "Chachu, chachi badi waali chocolate nai deti."

Rajat laughs and says " Diya beta, tumhari chachi saari chocolates toh khud kha jaati hai, fir 1 hi chocolate ko aadha-aadha karti hai. Ab isme chachu ka kare? "

Everybody laughs except Purvi. Purvi makes a face.

**Tarika:** "Humne Abhinav aur Diya ka khaana pack karliya hai. toh chale?"

Everybody agrees and they move towards the Water Park. The day has just started!

**../\/\..**

**A/N: Suddenly, I felt to write something which contains Family, so I came up with the trip idea! A small one but next will be surely a Long one ;) **

**_PRECAP:_ Everyone is up for the trip.. Will include a lil Abhirika, Dareya and ofcrse Lots Of Rajvi! Cute Family Moments as well.. so stay Tuned ;)**

**Do tell your opinions everyone! Dear Silent readers, plz don't be silent always.. open up a little. A single review contributes a lot! :D**

**_Next Updates_: Happiness Is from Family and Our Love Story ;)**

**I am eagerly waiting gyzz.. Hope to have more responses this tym! Luv ya all! :)**

A Special note of Thanks to all reviewers Thankyou for ur encouragement and support!

katiiy: Thankyou :D

kashaf Titli: Thankyou! :D

Ansha Di's Ananya: Thankyou soo much! :)

KAVINSANJANA: Thanxx :)

parise22: Thankyou! very right.. rajvi is decreasing.. but still WE will keep up the Rajvi here on ff :)

Harman: Thankyouu Soo Muchh dear! Yes Rajvi Is THE BEST! :) :* :*

Shweta: Thankyou very Much!.. hmm.. yes Rajvi has decreased too much. I too miss Rajat, onscreen and Rajvi here in ff.. luv ya too.. tckr. :* :*

Monika: Thankyou so much yaarr! luv u too..tc :*

saney, redrosses22, princess khanam, shah khanam, JannatFairy, adk, GuestNL, Rajvigirl, pari, aarvi, falhas : Thankyou everyone! :D :*

Thankyou guests :)

**Thankyou for Reading!.. And Do review!..**

...


End file.
